In solution mining a specially prepared solution is placed in boreholes in areas known to contain low concentrations of uranium, typically about 10 to 100 ppm. The solution leaches the uranium out of the rock structure and is then pumped to the surface.
When the solution reaches the surface it must be determined whether it contains enough uranium to justify the costs of extracting the uranium from the solution. Since large quantities of fluids are involved, and storage facilities are usually not available this determination must be made immediately. The information, of course, is also needed to determine the profitability of particular boreholes and to compensate the land owner for the uranium, but here the urgency is not present.
Conventional chemical analysis can be used, but it is time consuming and requires skilled personnel. Also, the concentration of uranium may change rapidly resulting in uneconomical extraction or the loss of uranium.